


that's how you know (he's your love) [Podfic]

by sobieru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Mild Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, and they live happily ever after, listen theyre just dorks in love and happily living together with their beloved pup.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: Five times Katsuki Yuuri did something to make Viktor Nikiforov fall a little more in love, and one time Viktor returned the favor.





	that's how you know (he's your love) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADreamingSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [that's how you know (he's your love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360619) by [ADreamingSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/pseuds/ADreamingSongbird). 



> I'm so sorry about the changes in volume ^^'

Length: 1:25:08

Podfic's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FThGWGmQ1-2mnNmeHfkm6fHSlDLRiRIj/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/thatshowyouknowhesyourlove)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


End file.
